narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaname Tsubushio
Kaname Tsubushio is a jōnin of Kirigakure. Background Hoshi, a shinobi from Iwagakure, met Sorata during the Second Shinobi War when she saved his life. They kept in touch and Hoshi eventually moved to Kirigakure and they got married. Sorata named their son Mūgetsu, which is a mix of Mū, and Gengetsu, making a reference on the boy's origins. Years later he met Fusae, a kunoichi who came from a snowy village of the Land of Water. They got married and had three children: Hina, Umiko and Kaname. Personality Kaname is a smart person, who values knowledge and curiosity. He is ingenious and always think before act. In every circumstances, Kaname has a calm demeanor. He stays phlegmatic wether hearing good or bad news. Politeness is also very important to him, thus he has good manners and expects others to be polite as well. Kaname is nice to most people he deals with. He is sweet and patient, making him liked by people in general, especially his patients and stepchildren. However, Kaname has no sense of humor and makes no effort to laugh or appreciate jokes. He is also a skeptikal person, refusing to believe in something if he hasn't all the proof he needs. He's an overprotective person, the people suffering the most from it being his stepchildren, niece and nephew. Kaname believes they are young beings that constantly need attention and protection, even when they will be aldults. He believes as an older family member, he has to be there for them but in reality, Kaname makes no difference between being there for the others and being intrusive. Kaname has also a rebellious side. He likes to do what it pleases him and does not like to be told what to do. He estimates he's smart enough to analyze a situation and take decisions on his own. During missions, he desobeyed to orders he felt were not right. Kaname is an odd person, nice but can be very awkward and make people uneasy. Appearance Kaname has a pale, small face. His hair are black and he has green eyes. He is the tallest member of his family, and some of his relatives have to look up to the man when they talk to him. When he works, Kaname wears an outfit consisting of a navy blue top, trousers with fishnet on his ankles and grey sandals. He added a white medical clothe as well. Abilities Nature Tranformation Like many of Kirigakure, Kaname has a natural affinity with Water Release. His techniques are various, having defensive or supressing chakra type as well as offensive. Kekkei Genkai Medical Ninjutsu Intelligence Seals Stats History W.I.P. Trivia * Kaname (要) means "keystone" and Tsubushio (粒塩) "grain of salt". * Kaname is left-handed. * His favourite food is shrimp curry and his least favourite food is sashimi. * His grandfather, his niece and himself are the only known users of the Boil Release in his family. Reference Kaname was created by wikia user Dalmatia. Category:DRAFT